


Kisame, Hidan and Why We Should Have Left Him Behind

by BLUKWolf



Series: Of time travel and missing-nin shenanigans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Hidan & Naruto & Kisame shenanigans, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Kisame Is So Done, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Sage Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, WIP, i Will go down with this friendship if I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUKWolf/pseuds/BLUKWolf
Summary: "The fuck he's doing?""He's meditating, can't you see?""Ah… wait, why is he doing that again?"Or, what Kisame's life has become.
Relationships: Hidan & Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan & Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Of time travel and missing-nin shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Kisame, Hidan and Why We Should Have Left Him Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This came to me during a lecture from my parents about why I was always on the phone: 
> 
> "I'm meditating" 
> 
> "You're literally right in front of me, Sophia." 
> 
> Please enjoy it!

"The fuck he's doing?" 

"He's meditating, can't you see?" 

"Ah… wait, why is he doing that again?" 

Kisame considered himself an honest man. A reliable shinobi, strong too. He didn't have that bullshit Will of Fire that Konoha shinobi liked to talk about, but he was a man from the sea, a literal shark-shaped, mainly human part-time asshole who relished in kid's reactions towards his appearance. 

He was patient, had to be when he'd lived in Kirigakure for so long looking like what the people there ate every day. Even during his training, mastering Samehada and then having to put up with the Swordsmen's bullshit, he'd been able to keep his cool all the time. 

Because he had patience to spare. _Used to_. Now, not so much.

"For the fifth time, the Fox told him to." 

"Ah, so now we listen to the damn Fox, uh?" The gray-haired man said, gesturing wildly with his scythe and cutting a few branches above their heads, making the leaves fall all over the place. Kisame breathed in deeply. "Why the fuck are we doing it, anyway? We should get rid of that thing and run the fuck away! Isn't there like, a whole-ass organization–"

"Hidan."

"–full of weirdos hunting down those beasts? Man, what the fuck is wrong with people nowadays? I swear everyone is so–"

"Hidan. Shut up." 

"– _full of bullshit_. Here we are in a freaking ghost village with a damn jinchuuriki who has perfect communication with his inner beast who, mind you, happens to be a damn time traveler because the future is so fucked up that Furball over there had to be so dramatic and–"

"For the love of Uzu, you stupid blood-sucker, shut the fuck up!" 

Hidan whirled around, the leaves stuck to his hair fluttering to the ground but otherwise sticking in odd angles over his head. There was an indignant quirk on the gray-haired man's lips, and Kisame found himself inhaling deeply to reign in his sudden desire to smack that expression away with his own two hands. 

Naruto had nothing to be ashamed of, though, not when he lunged from across his spot to punch Hidan's face while spewing the very same profanities the other man was shouting at the top of his lungs. 

He really couldn't believe this was his life now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm giving in to the temptation on doing this a full fic with lots of shenanigans because honestly, i think Hidan & Kisame & Naruto would make an honest to God awful, beautiful chaotic friendship and I'm going down with it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
